l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Chen
Moto Chen was a bushi and tactician of the Unicorn Clan. Chen was the general of the Junghar, the Army of the East. Chen drew the wrath of his brother, Moto Chaozhu, when he was appointed Junghar commander instead of Chaozhu. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 20 Chen became the Unicorn Clan Champion in 1170. Family Chen was the cousin of Moto Chagatai. Moto Chen (Lotus flavor) Death of Moto Gaheris In 1159 Chen was aiding the spirit of the recently dead Moto Gaheris and the new Unicorn Clan Champion, Moto Chagatai, in their journey in the Realm of the Eternal Slaughter, Toshigoku. They achieved a bargain with the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods, and the Unicorn Clan worshipped the dark Gods again. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf After he returned from Toshigoku they spent several months enjoying one another's company, and Chen had come to realize that Akasha was unlike any woman he had ever met and fell in love. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Junghar Commander In 1159 Chen was appointed as Junghar commander by the Khan Moto Chagatai. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Seikitsu Pass Chen blockaded the Seikitsu Pass, land trade throughout the Empire. The Khan, Moto Chagatai demanded the Unicorn Clan to be noticed with this show of stregth Seikitsu Pass and a part of the Kaneka's strategy to get the Imperial Throne, with the Unicorn at his side. Moto Chen (Broken Blades flavor) King of the Trolls In 1159 the Unicorn excavations in the City of Night caused the awakening of the King of the Trolls. He started his travel from the last place it was slumbered, the Dragon lands, to the Unicorn lands. Togashi Matsuo, Togashi Mitsu, Bayushi Ogura and the Kuni Witch Hunter Kuni Junji were able to send the King of Trolls back into slumber in the Seikitsu Pass, but Junji was killed in the process. Chen suspected something was not right about Ogura, but Moto Vordu dismissed them to quickly keep the secret of the City of Night. The King of the Trolls, Part II Station in Ryoko Owari Chen had to left Akasha and with Shinjo Shono as his second they were part of the Unicorn army stationed in Journey's End City, Ryoko Owari, a former Scorpion City that fell under Unicorn government when the Scorpion where exiled. After Scorpions returned it was a permanent source of conflicts between both clans. but also claimed by the Scorpion Clan. After Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun, the rest of the Four Winds planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Hantei Naseru elected Ryoko Owari as his headquarters, and many clans had begun relocating their most skilled and influential courtiers and ambassadors to the city. For the Unicorn came Ide Michisuna with his yojimbo Moto Genki. Disgrace Chen received a letter with the handwriting and scent of his beloved Akasha, holding a meeting point in a fond several hours from Ryoko Owari. He only found a package with several stones, resembling a crude replica of the seal that signified his status as the general of the Junghar. Chen suspected the letter was a forgery and he has been diverted from the city for unknown reasons, and his brother Chaozhu was behind it. Chen quickly came back to the city, to only see that another individual ressembled as him had publicly accused the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, of sponsoring an illegal and dishonorable act, in the Naseru's Court and witnessed by the horrified Unicorn legacy. Upon Shono's request, Kaukatsu let the Khan could resolve satisfactorily the incident. Chen, Shono and Genki came back to Shiro Moto. Chen swore he was not the man who accused Kaukatsu, but without evidences. Moto Chagatai dismissed him from all his duties to compensate the insult to the Scorpion. Chen was free of ties to seek his restoration. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Kumiko and the Unbroken Yoritomo Kumiko sought the help of Chen, and his links with the Naga, to connect her with a group of ronin called the Unbroken. In return she would sponsor the activities of Chen that would lead on his restoration. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Show of Good Faith (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Kolat He knew that the Kolat helped his brother. Chen reached Shinjo Eidan, knowing he was a kolat, and through force the Shinjo told he worked for Master Coin, and also the location of a minor stronghold of the kolat in the Ide provinces. He used a pearl gifted by Akasha to know if the Shinjo said the truth. By that time the half-naga and Chen were lovers. Treachery's Coin, Part I, by Shawn Carman Forgery Chen reached a tiny village with a foundry, where the kolat melt down raw materials and counterfeit koku. He struck down two guards, but the third was killed by a concealed archer. Before the strange left he passed two scrolls; the first was signed by the man who send the archer, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen. The second was the description and location of another kolat, Morito Nadeka. Kolat Purge Chen embarked with Yoritomo Kumiko to attack a small port in the Phoenix coast, infiltrated by the kolat. After the attack, where Nadeka died bitten off his own tongue to did not answer Chen, he swore Kumiko he would introduce her with the Naga who could guide Kumiko to the Unbroken. They discovered a chest filled with pearls. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman Unbroken Chen and Kumiko came to Unicorn lands to met Ghedai, the sensei of Akasha. He told Shono and Chaozhu were in charge of the protection of the Shinomen Mori, and offered to awake Asp warriors to protect the naga cities. They marched with Akasha to the Twilight Mountains toward the Village of Broken Dreams, were the Unbroken accepted Kumiko as part of his brotherhood. The Mantis finally could learn the naga ritual that would allow her to cleanse her taint. Treachery's Coin, Part III, by Shawn Carman Naga Ritual In 1160 Chen and Akasha returned to Ghedai, and the Naga Jakla offered the junghar to become the general of the awaken Asp warriors. Theywould follow the Unicorn if he passed a new ritual that would permit his soul to be in the Akasha, being acceptable to Chen. Ghedai knew the ritual would also became the Unicorn his pawn. The ritual began in the Ghedai's ritual chamber in a vast Naga temple in the Shinomen Mori, but something went wrong for Ghedai. Instead the Unicorn was Shasyahkar, a secret sensei of Aksha, who had been shapeshifted in Chen with a Pearl of Chameleon Skin. They began a magic fight but Ghedai's power was greater and killed him, just to die himself as well. The ritual had linked Ghedai and Shasyahkar's soul, and the death of the second came to kill the first. Treachery's Coin, Part IV, by Shawn Carman Encounter with Chaozhu Chen came to met his brother in the Shinomen Forest, to try to be as brothers again, but Chaozhu refused. After a quick fight Chen defeated him but fled to avoid to run his brother's blood. Restore to honor Chen was given the task of protecting the naga cities within the Shinomen Mori. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 21 New Court In 1160 Chen was part of the newly built Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, sponsored by Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji. Heart of the Empire The other known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, and Shosuro Higatsuku. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Chen was the Naga representative in Court. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Kolat Smugglers Chen was the representant of the Unicorn's interests, tracking all his clan's imports and exports throughout the Empire and beyond. He found a track of smugglers in several caravans that imported gaijin weaponry and Ashalan crystal in the name of the Unicorn but later diverted to somewhere in Phoenix lands. Chen believed the kolat and his brother mastered these caravans. When in 1165 Chen met his brother told him about the matter, but still did not have enough probes to uncover Chaozhu. Chen was approached by Ikoma Tsai, who had seen their discussion. Tsai told he needed aid to extract himself from alliances that had became dangerous. If he would be released, Chen would have his revenge. Tsai's confession of his kolat membership perplexed Chen. Tsai asked for a meeting in a geisha house later this day. Rain of Blood When Chen was at the meeting place, Chaozhu arrived and was surprised to see his brother. Chaozhu had been appointed by his masters, and Chen realized Tsai had betrayed both. Chen came too close to catching kolat smugglers, and Chaozhu came too close to getting caught. Several kolat assassins entered and tried to kill the brothers, but they managed to escape the building. In the outside Akasha was over her steed, and from other direction Lion and Imperial bushi arrived, with Tsai at the head. Where assassins failed, Tsai had called upon the loyal soldiers of the Emperor. Where the Kolat failed, he would use his clan's own hatred of the Unicorn to kill them both. At that moment the Imperial City was covered with a Rain of Blood, giving time to Chen to escape. Tsai was falling to the taint and Chaozhu had escaped his brother and the Kolat. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Blood Hunt In 1166 Chen sent reassigned several naga patrols that kept safe the borders of the Shinomen to hunt down bloodspeakers. Blood Hunt (Region 33 - Nurenberg, Germany) Marriage In 1167 Chen married with Akasha, and the two took up residence in the Naga city Vyakarana. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 31 They had a daughter To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman named Naleesh. Souls of Steel, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Fighting the Ninube This year Shono's daughter suffered a kidnapping or murdering attempt by a Ninube, which was fouled by Akasha. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Shono took up the pursuit and was able to stop it. This led Shono to hunt down the Ninube at Otosan Uchi. Vacant Throne, p. 30 Shono marched to Northern Hub Village with Chen, Iuchi Najato, Shinjo Loruko, Shinjo Xie, and few more volunteers. Somewhere to the south were the ones responsible. They arrived in 1168 and there the Unicorn retrieved a map from men who all shared the same tattoo, a skull. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The map led them to the East Hub Village where they met Hokatsu, a ronin mercenary at the command of the Tortoise and leader of the East Wind. He told the tattoeed men were members of a gang bandit, the Sons of Shadow. Shono offered a bounty if the East Wind helped the Unicorn group. They reached a building where they killed the bandits, aided by Mirumoto Ryosaki, Isawa Angai, and Agasha Miyoshi. Later in another fight in the nearby ruins of Otosan Uchi the kidnapper instigator, Ninube Chochu, was confronted by the Jade Legions led by Asahina Sekawa, and the group aided them. Chochu was eventually killed by Ryoseki, after the Ninube killed the Dragon's father, Doji Reju. Xie also died in the combat. The Wanderer In 1168 was known that the Emperor Toturi III was not in seclusion as they had been lead to believe. He had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi had requested all clans send a small force of warriors at Crab lands to join him in finding and protecting the Emperor. Chagatai sent Chen with a unit of Khol regulars. It was a way of allowing him to fully regain the face he lost in Ryoko Owari. If Chen died, the Unicorn lost nothing. To Defend the Emperor When rescue party reached the Tomb guided by nezumi scouts an army of oni raced across the plain toward it, and another army, of the Lost, passed away the Rokugani and headed toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered to join them against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter into the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Tomb of the Seven Thunders Matsu Benika, the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa, Hachi, and Chen found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. Returning to the Empire The Emperor bargained with Daigotsu Rekai to grant her free release after the battle if she would promise to lead the surviving forces back to the Kaiu Wall. The Rokugani forces fled the tomb carrying various artifacts. During the return to the wall, Daidoji Kikaze attempted to kill Rekai with a jade dagger, but failed. Rekai despised of her son but remained with them. Before they were safe inside the Wall the retreating forces would be caught by the oni which were chasing them. Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind to delay the monsters from the retreating forces. Hida Kuon himself granted them pass the Wall to the surviving warriors. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu Chen returned from the Shadowlands with a small jade model of a kobune. He presented it upon his arrival to the Chagatai in the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Temple. Horiuchi Rikako recognized it as a symbolf of Suitengu, the Fortune of the Seas. Suitengu would travel between Ningen-do and Tengoku on a vessel known as the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. Rikako thought the model was a small fragment of that vessel, that was broken off during a battle between Suitengu and a great water demon. Chagatai placed the model in the care of Moto Tsusung, who he tasked with discovering the uses of the model. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman The Kobune was instrumental in the later appointment of Otaku Kamoko and Yoritomo as the voices in Tengoku of the Unicorn and Mantis Clans respectively. Sailing the Heavens, by Shawn Carman Chagatai's Defeat Chen was a good friend of Shono, and believed he would be a good leader if the Khan did not return from the Khan's Defiance. In 1169 Chagatai was defeated in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, and came back to Unicorn lands escorted by the Lion. His Khol legions lost one-half or more of their number while the Baraunghar lost ninety percent of its unit. Upon returning, Chagatai placed Shono in command of the defense against Matsu Yoshino's coming invasion in 1170. Shono began to prepare "hit and run" tactics and how to use the terrain in their favor, while the numbers would not. The Return Home, by Brian Yoon Lion march to Shiro Moto The Lion this year began the march to Shiro Moto. Chagatai knew they woukd arrive, being the Unicorn ranks depleted from the previous battles. The defence of Unicorn territory only would delay the inevitable. Chagatai sent his wife and sons to the Shinomen Mori, under the protection of Moto Chen. Chagatai chose Chen as regent, in the event of his death, to hold the position until his son came of age. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Unicorn Clan Champion After the Fall of Shiro Moto in 1170 Chen was the higher Unicorn officer present there. Upon the completion of his duties in the Shinomen, he had returned, albeit in secret. Following the death of Moto Chagatai he became the Unicorn Champion, as Chagatai had edicted. He came to an agreement with the new Lion Champion Akodo Shigetoshi to end the conflict before more were killed. They had no reason to continue the war as such they both agreed to remove their forces from the opposition's territory, however Shigetoshi promised Chen that if they attempted to move into Lion lands again they would spare no Unicorn, and Chen promised the same in return should the Lion trespass. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Scorpion spies exposed Immediately following Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the clans this year, Susumu, representative of the so called Spider Clan, approached Moto Chen, telling him that the Spider had prevented many assassinations against the Unicorn, and offered proof in the form of dead assassins. Susumu then showed a letter that exposed both Ide Tang, the Ide Daimyo, and Shinjo Nakaga as Scorpion Clan spies. Chen identified a cipher in the scroll as one used by the Scorpion Clan, but Tang claimed his inocency. Susumu lunged a knife to Tang, who easily plucked it in the air, showing his Scorpion training. Chen ordered the execution of Tang by quartering. For this, the Spider were rewarded with the support of the Unicorn Clan. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament Horiuchi Yoko confirmed the announced Celestial Tournament was truly sponsored by Tengoku. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan Chen attended the Celestial Tournament to determine the next Emperor of Rokugan. He introduced the representatives of the Spider Clan to the Voice of the Sun and Voice of the Moon, and lost an iaijutsu duel to Moto Jin-sahn. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Jin-sahn was appointed as Shogun The Conclusion, Part 5, by Shawn Carman by the new Empress, Iweko I, who had trascended to divine. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Shogun's secret mission The new shogun Moto Jin-sahn was received as a hero at shiro Moto, but Chen disliked he was sharing his loyalties with the Empress while chen was not permitted to know the purpose of the Shogun's mission in the Shinomen Mori. Jin-Sahn would use the Unicorn Shinomen's guards in the confidential task, only known by the Empress' Chosen. In return once Jin-Sahn duties within the forest were completed, any and all resources within the forest would to be overseen and adjudicated by the Unicorn. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman Shinomen Burns Akasha was warned by the Akasha the Shinomen was burning, being the city of Vyakarana in danger. She and Chen hurried to help, but the forest was saved by a magical rain summoned by the Phoenix Clan, awared by Shiba Ningen of the fire. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer External Links * Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut) * Moto Chen Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Moto Chen Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) * Moto Chen Exp3 (Celestial Edition) category:Unicorn Clan Leaders